


Reacquainting

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, TS Concrit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Blair gets reacquainted with some old… friends.  (Written for the Chatzy Concrit #5 prompt “write a piece involving action”.)





	Reacquainting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief excerpt from the continuation of [ "Regaling"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999689). Apologies to the Chat Group for late posting!

They reached the old quarry and pulled into a shady spot under the oak trees. Nobody seemed to be around, a rare occurrence on a hot day, but Blair was glad – maybe the goon squad wouldn’t even show up. He whooped at the sight of his favorite swimming hole, tore off his shirt, and cannonballed in in his cut-offs. Harve, seemingly forgetting his woes for the moment, leaped in behind him, flailing gracelessly into a belly flop. God, it felt good – the cool, clear water contrasted with the heat of the afternoon sun.

Blair rolled over to backstroke to the side, climbed out, and tried a dive this time. They both knew the safest places to jump, avoiding the few rocks that were below the surface. Harve’s shaggy-dog grin restored Blair’s good humor, and they jumped and swam and splashed each other for a while. Harve surfaced from a deep dive and shook his mane out of his eyes, laughing in pure joy – and then froze as a shadow crossed his face.

“Having fun there, Marvey Harvey? Sure hope so, ‘cause it’s the last fun you’re gonna have for some time. I believe you owe me something, and it’s payday for me.” Jackson Elliott stood at the edge of the swimming hole, a baseball bat in his hand. George Johnson was next to him, smirking. Harvey blanched.

“Dude, hold on, wait, I’m coming out, I’ll tell you all about it, promise!” He clambered up the side and stood back away from Jackson, holding up his hands. “Uh, you remember Blair Sandburg, right? He’ll vouch for me, I’m gonna have your money TOMORROW, dude, seriously. Cross my heart, man!” Warily, Blair joined him on the bank, keeping his eyes on both Jackson and George.

Jackson’s face darkened, then he smiled – unpleasantly. “Huh, Baby Blair’s with you? Now that’s news. Long time no see… pal. What are you doin’, hangin’ with a loser like Harve? Thought you might have learned better by now.”

“Come on, man, you don’t want to do anything rash here. You’ve known Harve his whole life; you know he’s good for any debt he’s ever owed. When has he actually failed to come through, huh? Let us go and we’ll forget this whole thing, and you’ll have your money tomorrow.” _Calm, reasonable, that’s the way to be,_ he thought to himself. _Keep it light. Control this situation._

Jackson’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, sure, Baby Blair. I’m just going to do whatever you say. Hell, no! This loser,” and he swung forward suddenly, cracking the bat against Harvey’s left shin, “this loser’s going down, and it’s your funeral if you want to go with him.” Howling, Harvey ducked the next swing and leaped for the car. Blair watched in shocked dismay as the old VW bug peeled out in a flurry of oak leaves, leaving him facing the menacing smiles of Jackson and George.

“Looks like you’re left holding the bag, BS. If we’re taking skin for payment, it’s gonna be yours.” Jackson swung again, but new reflexes let Blair jump away just in time, spin around, and kick out – to take the smirking George down with a roundhouse sweep. With a critical moment of total surprise in his favor, he leaped back into the water and stroked across the pool to the high rock face. With desperate grabs, he clambered up to the top and heaved himself onto the flat surface.

“Oh, good one, shit for brains! You’re stuck, man – there’s no way out but back this way. Guess we’ll just wait you out. Your ass is mine for that kick, too. No mercy, Blair.”

The two thugs settled against their own car, looking ready to wait until the end of time. Blair shivered as the sun started to slant away from the canyon. _What the hell do I do now? Jim’s gonna kill me… if these nut jobs don’t do it first._


End file.
